Stargate Universe: Waking Up
by MilkMonster
Summary: The crew of Destiny have been in stasis for 5 long years, When some of them awaken they find a problem with chloe's Pod. This is the first FanFiction I have written. All positive and negative feedback is welcome :) if you readers have any ideas I can use in the season send me a PM and I might add it in :)


EPISODE 01: Waking Up

"Hi.

My name is Eli Wallace, and it is currently 5:36AM, October 25th, 2009.

Everyone is still asleep in their pods. They look quite comfortable.

Anyway, to the point: it's been a week now. I've gone through most of the information about these pods and … nothing.

I'm getting tired and I'm sorry to say, guys, but … I'm giving up.

I simply cannot fix these pods.

Now I have two options.

One, I kill myself. I don't know how, or even if I could, and I don't really want to, but it's an option.

Two, I … I use the Chair. If I do the programming right, it could work. If it doesn't, well. I guess it'll solve the decision between option one and two.

But we have to go; the Kino is running out of storage.

Wish me luck,

Eli out!"

Rush slowly steps back from the console. You wouldn't know what he was feeling. Sorrow, anxiety, elation.

As Rush steps back from the console, he hears the quiet pad of approaching footsteps. As any person would, he turns, expecting to see the familiar face of Eli, but it wasn't.

"Rush, may I ask, why is everyone still in their pods?" Colonel Young said, walking slowly out of the shadows with his hands behind his back.

"Ah, good morning Colonel," Rush replied with a tight smile. "I believe Mr. Wallace programmed the pods to wake you and I first."

"And why would he do that?" The Colonel's gaze was ice.

"Well, I for one thought it was obvious," Rush said. "He woke you to greet your crew as they wake up. And me? Well, maybe it's to keep the others from blowing something up. I mean, would you want Camille to be the first one to wake up?"

Rush grinned equably, noticing the line of tension in the Colonel's shoulders.

"So, how long have you been out?" The Colonel asked as he cautiously walks behind Rush, who racked hair out of his eyes and turned his head to keep up with the Colonel's progress.

"About an hour," Rush said, not without irritation.

"Right," the Colonel's gaze flicked between Rush and his console. "And what have you been doing in that time?"

Rush's brow furrowed and he glared at Colonel Young. "Look, I know what you're thinking. I've been out an hour, and no, I haven't made any important discoveries. There's nothing to report!"

Rush ground down on his teeth, trying to keep a handle on his emotions.

"You're right," the Colonel sighed. "I apologize. Keep me posted on any progress."

Rush nodded shortly, turning back to the console. He pushed a few buttons on the control panel.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Rush saw Colonel Young nod once before retreating to the cold steel doors. There was a sound of juddering machinery. Rush looked up toward the ceiling, leaning on the console, and let out a sigh.

"Colonel?" Rush called. The Colonel paused, expectant. "TJ is next."

"Rush …" Colonel Young said carefully.

"Yes?" Rush replied, suddenly nervous.

The Colonel looked down, dread obvious in the set of his shoulders. When he looked up, Rush could tell he wasn't going to like whatever the Colonel was about to ask.

"How long have we been in FTL?"

Rush inhaled deeply.

"We spent five years in FTL," Rush said simply. "Two years more than was expected."

"To me," said Colonel Young, his voice thick with accusation. "That's an important discovery. Don't you think?"

Before Rush could reply, the Colonel continued out through the steel door, which closed and locked behind him.

Rush stood still, staring up at the ceiling. He chuckled without humour, shaking his head. Running a hand through his hair he looked down and the grim smile was wiped from his face. Looking down he saw the last frame of the Kino footage: a happy, yet worried, smile upon the face of his competitor, his rival, the boy who had solved the equation Rush couldn't.

But he also saw his friend.

"Eli what have you done?"

Young opened the door to the Stasis Pod's room,

"Colonel! I was gonna' call, but-" Brody began, looking nervous as ever.

"It's okay, Brody," the Colonel waved away Brody's babbling. "I'm glad I have someone here to look after these pods. Did you sleep well?"

"Sir?" Brody's brow was creased with confusion.

"Never mind," the Colonel said. He pinned Brody with a commanding look, his posture presenting an air of business. "I want you to make sure all the light are on in the people's quarters, and that life support is fully operational throughout the ship. Understood?"

Brody nodded quickly.

Colonel Young turned into the room, and walked slowly to stand before TJ's pod.

"Oh," the Colonel said over his shoulder. "And open TJ's pod for me."

"Of course, sir," Brody said. His voice took on an edge of worry, "Only, before I do … How long have we been in those pods, sir?"

"Five years," the Colonel replied shortly. "Now, open the pod, if you will."

Brody scrambled to the console, pushing buttons and tapping in codes. "Opening the pod now, sir!"

Colonel Young stood in front of TJ's pod, watching with apparent interest as her face faded from the icy blue of hibernated sleep to the natural pale pallor of her skin. The Stasis pod's door slowly activated, rising up as the lights blinked off.

TJ inhaled a quick, long, deep breath, and then exhaled, opening her eyes. Her vision was blurred. Still stood in the pod, she saw a fuzzy figure standing before her. She couldn't distinguish that it was Young.

"Who's there?" She snapped, her voice sharp with confusion.

"It's me," the Colonel said softly, taking hold of her hand. "It's Young."

TJ was quiet for a moment, blinking slowly. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke, "How long have-"

"Five years," Colonel Young interrupted, his voice wary.

"Is- Is everyone else awake?" TJ asked, worry evident in the tone of her voice.

"Far as I can figure, only you, Rush, Colonel Young, and I are the only ones awake," Brody offered, his voice loud in the otherwise quiet room.

Colonel Young shot him a withering glare. Brody looked down quickly, red staining his cheeks, and continued pressing buttons on his console. The Colonel turned his attention back to TJ.

"If you will, I must speak with you privately, in my quarters," Colonel Young said meaningfully.

TJ nodded once in agreement, accepting the hand the Colonel offered her. They walked together out of the Stasis Pod room, the heavy doors closing behind them.

"Why won't life support work in all sections?" Brody grumbled to himself.

Suddenly a blue warning message flared across the screen. Brody reached for his radio.

"Boys," he said urgently to both Rush and the Colonel. "We have a problem here."

"Define 'problem'," Rush snapped.

Brody exhaled. "It's Chloe's pod."

Within minutes the steel doors to the Stasis Pod room opened again, and Rush, TJ, and Colonel Young entered the room.

Young strode purposefully towards Chloe's pod, only to find that she was still in Stasis, looking peaceful.

Colonel Young's brow creased and he whirled around to glare at Brody. His voice was amplified through the quiet room. "What's going on, Brody?"

"I'm observing abnormal brain activity, sir," his voice anxious.

Rush brushed past TJ, joining Brody before the console. He nudged Brody out of the way, his eyes widening with fascination.

"These readings …" he muttered. "It's like-"

"I don't care what the reading's are, goddammit!" Colonel Young interrupted, cheeks flushed with anger. "I want Chloe out of that pod _now_!"

Rush's hands were a blur across the console, Brody watching worriedly from behind. TJ stepped towards Chloe's pod, looking particularly anxious.

"Pod opening now, Colonel," Rush said, his voice strained.

Chloe's skin returned to it's normal skin tone. The pod door rose, every person in the room watching with rapt attention.

Chloe inhaled sharply, gasping as she stumbled out of her pod. She regained her balance and stood still, gazing back at her comrades.

"Chloe?" Colonel Young asked, stepping forward cautiously.

This seemed to snap her out of her reverie, because she started, catching herself, and immediately turned to Rush. She stared directly at him, her shoulder rising and falling with her rapid breathing.

Silence fell, as everyone waited for what would happen next.

And then Chloe was speaking, her tone urgent. "I had a dream, about Ginn-" She broke off and shook herself, as if trying to get her thoughts in order. "Rush!" She said we need power _NOW_!"

Written By George Cryer.

Thanks to my awesome beta, Gabrielle!


End file.
